Power Rangers: Ninja Rage
Power Rangers: Ninja Rage is the eighth series created by Talix. It will feature a gang of teens who will have to learn the arts of ninjutsu and adapt the powers of the Ninja Rage in hopes to stop a vengeful organization that is out to cripple the balance of everything good. Story In the town of Cinnawood, a mystical organization built on vengeance against humankind is set a plan of motion. A plan to change the very balance of everything that is good, and twist its nature; this organization goes by the name Majin. Under the rule by Bellicent, the evil group is hell bent to eradicate all humankind, and a form a new world built in their image. And their keys to do it, is to find the Controlling Scrolls and the Zodiac Talismans. When a wise old sensei named Master Teng hear about the upcoming threat, he has to abandon his past demons and with the assistance of a young man named Ryuu, they soon recruit five teens and must train them in the arts of ninjutsu. But to truly stop the Majin, these teens must adhere and adopt the rare powers of the Ninja Rage. If they can master their newfound ninja powers and work as a team, they could save their city and their world. If not, the Majin could be one step closer in executing their grand plan. Rangers Ninja Rage Rangers Star Crusader Allies *Master Teng – An elderly sensei who have practiced the arts of ninjutsu for years; he has been always teaching kids and teenagers a lot. However something tragic happened to his family a few years ago that forced him to shutter himself into a hermit. It would take the likes of Ryuu to convince him to be that great sensei again, especially after discovering the Infinity Scroll could be under the possession of the evil organization known as the Majin. In hopes to stop the Majin, Teng and Ryuu recruits teens and help train them to become special warriors. *Ryuu – He is a Japanese-American teacher assistant who appreciates everything about his mother’s cultural heritage of Japan. One thing he found interesting was ninjas. He have heard a lot of stories from his grandfather about a man named Master Teng who had did a lot in the arts of ninjutsu. And when Ryuu finds out about Teng’s self-imposed exile, he helps him out of it by informing him about the Infinity Scroll. Helping him further, they recruit five teens and help train them to adopt the rare ninjutsu powers of the Ninja Rage. *Essence – A young female who is friends with Jace. She and he have been friends since childhood; and when she gets in a serious accident. Jace consoles her while trying to get revenge. As she gets better, she secretly holds a crush on Jace, but refuses to tell him; she always there when he needs some “outside” help, a close friend to rely on. *Dumes – A wildly wannabe jester, who loves making crazy jokes and play games; he gives the comedic effect; and while the most of the times he don’t fool around, he and his dog Kale likes to dig around and spot about the Power Rangers’ tasks; he and his dog sometimes gets in the way when they can’t stop it. *Kale – It is a German Sheppard; his owner is Dumes. He is a loyal, yet misguided dog who occasionally follows his master in troubled situations they can’t get themselves out of it. Arsenal *Rage Morpher – The Ninja Rage Rangers’ primary morpher *Rage Sabers - The Rangers' katana-turned-blasters *Crusader Lock – The Star Crusader’s primary morpher *Fury Cycles– The Ranger’ motorcycles *Crusader Glider -The Shogun Crusader's hovercycle Weapons *Messer ◆ *Battleaxe ◆ *Spear ◆ *Longbow ◆ *War Hammer ◆ *Crusader Flail ◆ Zords :Legend:◆ piloted zord, ❖ aux zord, ➲ carrier zord, ◇ combo-assist zord, ✶ team-piloted zord, ?'' unknown *Ultra Squadron Megazord ◇ **Squadron Megazord ✶✶✶✶✶ ***Shinobi Zord ◆ ***Dragon Zord ◆ ***Dumptruck Zord ◆ ***Train Zord ◆ ***Wolf Zord ◆ **Crusader Megazord ◆❖ ***Rodeo Zord ◆ ***Bison Zord ❖ Aux zords *Elephant Zord ❖ *Saucer Zord ❖ *Surf Zord ❖ *Warship Carrier ➲ Squadron Megazord Combinations *Squadron Drago Formation ✶✶✶✶✶ *Squadron Ella Formation ✶✶✶✶✶❖ *Squadron Saucer Formation ✶✶✶✶✶❖ *Squadron Surf Formation ✶✶✶✶✶❖ Villains The Majin *Bellicent – She is the primary antagonist of the series. She is a powerful enchantress that deals with a lot of black magic. She can casts spells or use her staff wand to create wicked, monstrous creations; and other devious ideas that is forming inside her head. Her goal so far is to collect the Controlling Scrolls, each scroll having a unique power; another task she is also after is the Zodiac talismans. She doesn’t like to fail, and will do whatever it takes to grab the scrolls and create a unique spell that could shatter the balance between good and evil. **Aku – An ancient Shogun Knight spirit, once a fierce federal general who commanded thousands of soldiers in Ancient Japan during the early wars. He is known for his brutality and intent to destroy what he sees fit. He is also loyal to a fault; he doesn’t have no inking to betray his superior. After he died when the ancient war ended centuries ago, Bellicent liked him so much, she used her magic to resurrect him. Following her command, Aku will pay his allegiance onto her. He serves as her second-in-command. As he follows his commands, he also has to deal with the Rangers constantly. **Terrok – A demonic field general who also serves under Bellicent. He and Messek usually handle “lesser” tasks that will trigger Bellicent’s daily plot. Terrok is the level-headed one and usually try to calm Messek down if he goes crazy at times; yet they rarely Terrok looses himself if he can’t make their plan succeed. And when they fail, he has to hear it from their boss, the Enchantress. **Messek - He is another demonic field general and Terrok’s partner in crime. They usually buddy up and sometimes fend off against the rangers. However unlike Terrok is the minded one, Messek tends to go off the map and convince Terrok foolhardy other ways to make their plan successful; even though those times they put themselves in hot water when they fail. **Kamikees – They are the primary footsoliders of Bellicent’s organization. They are hooded hooligans that carry around bladed clubs. Monsters *Garter (''A Ninja Beginning 2) *Terrorsaur (Fright Call) *Wisecrack (Training Impossible) *Dreadwill (Meet Me at Styx) *Mister Destiny (Once Upon a Ranger) *Ruon and Auon (Encounter at Shadow Gate 1 and 2) *Chimerix (Gone with the Friend) *Hyreena (A Star is Torn, Crusader Who?, We Need Blue) *Falcron (The Paradox Fall) *Senselack (Silence, Little Ranger) *Jarbot (The Game of Doom 1) *Switchback (Master-Less) *Outager (Sibling War) *More monsters will be coming soon. Episodes #A Ninja Beginning (1) #A Ninja Beginning (2) #Fright Call #Training Impossible #Meet Me at Styx #Once Upon a Ranger #The Homecoming #Encounter at Shadow Gate (1) #Encounter at Shadow Gate (2) #Gone with the Friend #A Star is Torn (1) #Crusader Who? (2) #The Paradox Fall #Silence, Little Ranger #The Game of Doom (1) #The Game of Doom (2) #The Game of Doom (3) #Master-Less #Sibling War #We Need Blue #Ninja, Ninja, Run! #Future No More #Adventures in Dino Catching #My Little Fiend #Bellicent's Last Stand (1) #Bellicent's Last Stand (2) #No Rest for the Wickedness #Scroll of Tempus #A Ranger's Fall #Which Way Weyden Goes? #Find that Scroll #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Images PRNR.jpg|Old logo PRNRLogoPNG.png|New,updated logo Prnr_ran3.jpg|Ninja Rage Rangers Prnr_6ranger.jpg|Star Crusader See Also Category:Talix Category:Power Rangers: Ninja Rage Category:Series